Broken Dreams
by Tigger2005
Summary: Sixteen years after Bundle of Joy. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake get offered to train with the Knicks for the summer. Brooke gets an offer she can’t refuse. So the gang, their kids, and their kids friends pack their bags and head to New York City were they meet
1. Chapter 1

Broken Dreams

Author: Tigger2005

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to One Tree Hill. I only own the story idea and the characters Cody Scott, Isabelle Evens, Teresa Evens, and Joey Evens.

Summery: Sixteen years after Bundle of Joy. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake get offered to train with the Knicks for the summer. Brooke gets an offer she can't refuse. So the gang, their kids, and their kids friends pack their bags and head to New York City were they meet some new and old faces.

A/N: I was so excited about finishing the prologue and had sent it to my beta and waited like a good little writer. But then i just got too excited and went to go post it when i found out that i had not posted the last chapter of my story Bundle of Joy. This is the sequel to it so I'm a big retard for forgetting to do that. But due to my incompetance you the reader don't have to wait forever to read the prologue to the sequel. So it's kind of a win win for you anyway. Enjoy.

Prologue

Cody woke up around eight in the morning and ventured into the kitchen in his black shorts and gray t-shirt. It was the first day of the summer and he was already feeling weird about not waking up for school. He found his Mom sitting at the kitchen table. A steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of her. He heard her say goodbye to some one and saw her place her phone on the table. He figured it was some one from work. His mom was a big fashion designer.

"Morning Mom," Cody greeted.

He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured some orange juice that he had gotten from the fridge in it.

"Morning Sweetie," his Mother, Brooke said.

She wore a huge smile.

"You look happy. Did you get that promotion at work?" Cody asked.

Brooke shook her head.

"Jennifer Lopez saw some of my stuff and wants me to come to New York to help her design things for her new clothes line," replied Brooke happily.

"Wow. Congrats," Cody smiled brightly.

"I want you to come with me Cody. You can bring some of your friends. You can check out NYU while you're there," Brooke told him.

Cody thought about this for a moment. Then he knew exactly what his answer would be. If he decided to go with his mom then he would be able to see his Dad. His Dad had been asked to come and train with the New York Knicks. He had been really sad that he wouldn't be able to see him for a whole summer. But now if he went with his Mom he could see him. Cody grinned.

"Sure. I'll talk to my friends today at the river court," Cody replied happily.

Brooke nodded. She was happy her son had said yes. She knew Lucas was going to be thrilled. Cody finished his breakfast and went back into his room. Changing into blue shorts and a slightly lighter t-shirt he dashed out of his room.

"Bye Mom," He called over his shoulder before heading outside.

Her jogged the distance to the river court to get his heart beat pumping. When he got there he found his best friend Jenny sitting on the bleachers with Amy and Katie. On the court were Justin and Ricky. Cody went over to the bleachers.

"Justin, Ricky, come here a minute I gotta talk to you all for a sec," Cody yelled toward them.

Justin and Ricky nodded and joined them on the bleachers.

"What's up?" Justin asked.

Cody looked at each of his friends in turn.

"Jennifer Lopez called my Mom and wants her to help her with her new clothes line," explained Cody.

"Wow that's great," Katie told him.

The rest of the gang echoed Katie. Cody nodded.

"And the best part is she said that I could come and all of you could come with," exclaimed Cody.

Everyone was soon excited about Cody's news and they soon started to talk about what they would do when they got to New York City.

Nathan sat at his desk in the high school basketball office. He was the couch of the team. The Ravens, they were his team now. He stared down at a picture of him and Haley. He had never gotten over his first love even if he hadn't seen her in over sixteen years. He had dated girls, it was true. But the relationships never lasted a week or two. He set the picture back in his desk drawer and picked up a letter. The letter was from the New York Knicks. They were writing to ask him to come and train with them. He hadn't wanted to at first but his brother Lucas had talked him in to it. He also found out that Jake had gotten the same letter. So the whole gang was going to New York. Except it wouldn't feel right. Haley wasn't going to be there. Nothing felt right anymore. Not since that day she left to go on tour with Chris. Now he saw her all over the news. Every store he went into they would be playing her new CD. Every record store some group of girls would be excitedly getting her CD and singing the songs off key. Nathan rubbed his eyes. He had to get over her. She wasn't coming back. He pushed his chair back and grabbed his jacket from behind the door. He headed out of the building making sure he locked up before he left and got in his car. He stopped at the local bookstore to pick up a book he had ordered on basketball. The bookstore had a café and a CD store in it as well. He couldn't see the CD part of the store from were he stood on line. When he got to the lady named Jane she gave him the book he requested.

"Did you hear this famous singer is in the CD store signing autographs?" Jane asked.

Nathan shook his head. It didn't click as to who the singer could be.

"No," replied Nathan, "Who?"

"She grew up here I can't remember her name."

It still didn't click with who she was talking about. But why would it. No one had ever dared to talk to Nathan about Haley. This Jane girl wouldn't know that because she didn't know what the whole town knew.

"Oh I remember her name. It's Haley James."

Nathan froze and looked at her with fear in his eyes. But she didn't notice it. She went off with a customer when they asked for help. Nathan couldn't move. Then in the corner of his eyes he saw Chris grinning at him. He forced himself to turn around and didn't find Chris their. He tried to get it in his head that he hadn't heard the girl right. That she had said something totally different and that's just what he wanted to hear. But as he forced himself in the direction of the CD store he knew it was highly unlikely. A crowd surrounded the table. He couldn't make out who sat there signing autographs but he thought he could make a guess. She was his wife. They were still married. Nathan had never had the heart to send the annulment papers his father had given him. He opened the door and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Ya gotta wait your turn buddy," someone told him annoyed.

But Nathan didn't listen. His heart was racing in his chest threatening to break out. He found himself breathing in ragged breaths. His feet moved forward when his head screamed run away. What was he doing? He wanted to get out of there but he didn't have the strength to run away. He pushed through the crowd and then he got to a point were he could see the table. See that it was in fact Haley, his Haley, no not his Haley anymore. He watched her smile her famous smile at a group of girls that were talking a mile a minute, but Nathan couldn't make out what they were saying. He couldn't see over his heartbeat. One of the employees came over to him.

"You have to wait at the end of the line," the employee informed Nathan.

But Nathan didn't hear him. He was mesmerized watching his wife sign autographs. She didn't even realize he was staring at her. Or maybe she did and just didn't want to look at him.

"You have to wait at the end of the line," the employee repeated.

Nathan couldn't move. He couldn't back away like he wanted to and he couldn't move forward like his heart wanted to. He was just stuck were he stood. His heart melted as Haley smiled. Was she looking at him? She couldn't be. But he wished she could see him. He didn't care about all the heartache she caused him. All he wanted was for her to be his again. But that would never happen. Would it?

"Look Buddy, if you don't move I'm going to have to call security," the employee threatened.

Nathan waved off the guy. An ounce of courage swept through his body. He had to take advantage of this before it was gone. He pushed through to the table and came face to face with the woman that haunted his dreams each night.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan leaned across the tables and was seconds away from capturing her lips with his own when…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Nathan sat straight up in bed. He took the alarm clock out of the wall and threw it across the room angrily. It was the third time that week he had had that dream and the third alarm clock he had thrown across the room. And he was no closer to kissing Haley. If only it was real.

A/N: Mwaa Ha Ha. Aren't I evil with that dream? How did you like that for a prologue to the sequel? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Isabelle Evens walked down the street towards the basketball court at the local park with her best friend Jordan Lucas Scott in New York City. She still could hardly believe that she had become best friends with the most popular singer Haley James son. But she figured it was fate.

"Hey Bella why don't we head over to the café later," Jordan suggested.

Isabelle nodded. The café by her apartment one of their main hang out spots beside the basketball court. They would hang out with the gang, which consisted of Jaden, Alexandra, Nick, Simon, and Martin. When they reached the court they found Jaden and Alexandra sitting on the bleachers talking while Nick and Martin were playing basketball with one of their friends Simon. Isabelle joined Jaden and Alexandra on the bleachers as they watched the guys play basketball and chat about random things.

"Me and Jordan were thinking of heading over to the café later. You in?" She asked her friends.

Alexandra and Jaden both agreed. Isabelle gazed over at the four that were on the basketball. She watched them as the moved across the court. She loved to watch basketball games and what she loved even more was playing them.

"Hey Alex you wanna go play one on one?" Isabelle asked.

Alex shrugged. She loved basketball too but what she loved more was watching the boys play. She could stare at Martin playing all day. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on him.

"Maybe later," replied Alex with an apologetic apology.

Isabelle waved it off. She knew about Alex's crush on Martin.

"No problem Alex."

"Yeah. We know you wanna watch Martin play," teased Jaden.

Alex playfully glared at them. Isabelle and Jaden knew she was just kidding because she knew what Jaden had said was true. A few minutes and a lot of gossip later Nick, Simon, Martin, and Jordan came over to them. Jordan passed the ball to Nick since it was his.

"Ready with go to the café?" Jordan asked the gang.

Every nodded and they were soon off to the café by Isabelle's house. A few moments later they were at the café and went over to there table that they always sat at. Alex stood up.

"Everyone want their usual?" Alex asked.

Everyone nodded. Martin got up and offered to help her. Alex thanked him and they went over to get their orders.

"So when are we going to get those two together?" Jaden asked.

Everyone laughed. It was so obvious to the whole group that Alex liked Martin and Martin liked Alex. They were just going to have to put them together.

"I don't know. Maybe we can play matchmaker," Simon suggested.

Isabelle thought the idea over and nodded in agreement.

"Me and Jaden will take on Alex while you three take on Martin. With our combined forces we'll be able to get them together sooner or later."

The conversation was quickly dropped when Alex and Martin came over to the table placing everyone's orders on the table. Alex was the first one to notice the sudden drop of what they were talking about.

"Were you guys talking about us?" Alex asked.

She was very observant and was took notice of everything. You couldn't get anything past her.

Isabelle slung on arm around Jordan's shoulder.

"Nah. Jordan was just telling us that he was gay and didn't want you all to know."

Jordan removed her arm from around her and playfully hit her in the shoulder while playfully glaring at her.

"I am not gay."

Isabelle patted him on his shoulder.

"Of course your not," She told him then turned and mouthed the words, 'Yes he is' to the rest of the gang but of course Jordan saw since she wasn't hiding it from him.

"I'm not," He mumbled taking a sip of his nice coffee.

Isabelle looked up when a group of kids came in. She had never saw them before but she could tell they were from North Carolina because one of them had a Tree Hill jersey. Her parents were from there and moved up here after her birth. One of the guys in the group caught her attention. He was her height with a similar blonde hair that was slightly spiked. He had similar features and his eyes were deep blue that had depths. He reminded her of someone she used to dream about when she was a kid. There was something about him that was familiar and she was going to find out what it was.

Lucas and Brooke moved the rest of their things into the apartment they were renting for the summer. Nathan's apartment was next to theirs while Peyton and Jake's was next to the café down the block. Cody and his friends had gone down to it to get some coffee for everyone.

"What do you think of the apartment?" Lucas asked his wife.

Brooke looked around taking in every corner and every detail of the apartment.

"I think it's nice. It's a great neighborhood."

Lucas nodded agreement as he followed her outside to see if Nathan needed any help. When they got outside Lucas looked right and thought he saw Haley go into the apartment on the other side of them. He shook the idea away thinking he just wanted to see her that's why he saw her. He followed Brooke next door and found that Nathan was done already and needed no help. Soon Peyton and Jake joined them.

"Wanna go down to the café for some caffeine?" Lucas asked.

Every nodded. As they left Lucas couldn't get the shaking feeling that he was being stared at. But when he turned to look at the apartment he thought he had seen Haley go in a curtain dropped and he hoped what he was seeing was real. And if it was he didn't know what he would do.

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but this is my junior year and I like have sooo much work it's not even funny. Then add that I have to start looking at colleges and just got a job I have little to no time to write. I'm sorry and I'll do everything I can to get chapters out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Isabelle walked into her house later that day. A crash could be heard from within the apartment and Isabelle cringed. She should have known better then to just walk in the apartment without checking to see who was home. She had been so stupid. So stupid to believe that her mother would actually follow through with her promise of kicking her abusive father out on his sorry ass. So stupid in believing that her mother would protect her when no one else could. And if her mother couldn't protect her then who could? No one. The seconds that she were in the house made Isabelle more and more frightened. She hadn't heard any more sound since the loud crash and it scared her and told ever fiber of Isabelle's body that she should run and run far, far away from there. But Isabelle was curious and didn't curiosity kill the cat. Would curiosity kill her too? Isabelle slowly inched her was over to the closed door of her room. She quietly opened the door and ran inside closing it behind her. She was safe in her room. Nothing could get her there or so she thought. Then she noticed a red stain on her floor. She bent down to take a closer look at it and followed it. When she got to the end of the metallic smelling stain she found the tattered body of her mother. She had to gulp back a sob in case whoever had done this was still in the house waiting for a sound to let them know she was home. Isabelle couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't take her eyes off the broken remains of a woman that used to be so strong.

"So your home."

Isabelle cringed inside and slowly turned to face the monster that had murdered her mother. Her father. She tried to keep the grimace off her face that was trying to etch itself across her face. She knew that would piss him off and she hated to do that. Because that meant something bad for her. He crossed the room in a couple long strides. Isabelle knew she should run. Knew she should scream and carry on. Maybe even call the cops. But ever fiber of her body was terrified of the man standing in front of her. She hated that he had that much power over her.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to see that kid," her father growled, "And you see what happens when you don't listen."

Isabelle's father Joey motioned to the tattered and torn body that had once been Teresa Evens and strong and independent woman. In one swift motion he grabbed Isabelle by her long blonde hair and threw her into the wall across the room. Isabelle hit the wall with a bang. Tears slid down her cheeks as she heard the bone in her wrist snap in two. She slid down to the floor hiding behind the curtain of blonde hair that covered her face. A sniffle escaped her lips before she could stop it. Before she knew it Joey and her neck in his hands squeezing the air out of her body. Isabelle gasped for the air she needed to live. Just when she thought she would pass out he released her and threw her onto the floor. Isabelle took in large gulps so she could calm her racing heart. But it didn't last long. For the next thing she knew a foot that belonged to her father was making impact with her stomach. The little air she had in her lungs flooded out of her nose. She moaned in pain as she fell back down to the floor. Joey kicked her again and again until she didn't moan or cry out anymore. Blackness evaded her mind and Joey left her to die. Ten minutes after he had left Isabelle returned to consciousness wishing she were dead. Pain coursed through her body. She picked herself up and looked around. It was dark outside now and no one would hear her if she yelled. She crawled out of the apartment slowly. It took her an hour just to get to the hallway where she passed out again.

Cody walked down the hallway towards the apartment he was staying in while he and his parents were in the city with his friends and family. He came closer to his apartment when he found something shocking. On the floor lay a girl around his age. She had long blonde hair and similar features that he had. What made him angry was that she lay on the floor broken and bleeding. He ran over to her and knelt down. He placed two fingers over her neck to see if she had a pulse. It was week but was there nonetheless.

"Dad," Cody screamed before whipping out his cell phone and dialing nine one one.

His father came running out of the apartment. From there everything was a blur to Cody. Of paramedics, sirens, and endless questions.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but with school and I just got over a double ear infection. But I waited till the drops the doctor gave me took action and wrote this for all of you cause I decided you all deserved an update. Thanks. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I had so much work for school. As you all know I am in my junior year and I had a huge paper to write for my creative writing final. It was forty pages long. I also had some personal problems that I went through. I hope I didn't lose any of my readers because of the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

Cody sat at a table in an interrogation room at the police station. He was worried that while he was sitting there the girl he found was slipping away. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection with her. From the instant he saw her he felt a link between them come out. Like it had been there all the time, but he hadn't known about it until that moment. He didn't know why it was there either but he just knew it had to do with who that girl was. But he had never seen her before. The door opened and in stepped the woman who had been the one to bring him and his father to the station. Her name was Detective Olivia Benson, but she had told Cody to call her Olivia or Liv.

"Hey Cody. I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Olivia apologized.

Cody smiled weakly and watched as she took a seat across from him.

"Is she ok?" Cody asked.

"She's still in surgery. We won't know anything until she comes out," replied Olivia.

Cody nodded. It wasn't the answer he was looking for but he didn't know what he was expecting in the first place.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Olivia asked.

Cody shook his head and waited for her to begin. He mentally prepped himself to tell her what had happened. And he could, seeing as he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

"Let's start off with an easy one. How long have you lived in New York?" Olivia asked.

"We're just visiting for the summer. My Dad, my Uncle, and my Dad's friend were asked to train with the Knicks for the summer. My Mom is helping some fashion designer with their new fashion line," explained Cody.

"How long have you been here?"

Cody didn't see how these questions had anything to do with what had happened but he figured she was letting him ready himself for the important one with small useless questions.

"Two days," replied Cody.

Olivia waited a moment before she dove into the bigger questions. She could tell that Cody knew they were now coming.

"Did you hear any yelling or fighting today?" Olivia asked.

Cody shook his head. He wished he had been there to hear it. Maybe he could have been able to prevent her attacker from attacking her.

"We were just coming back when I found her. I had run ahead of my Dad to open the door," explained Cody.

There was a knock on the door. Olivia excused herself and went out into the room behind the two-way mirror. She found her partner Elliot Stabler and the ADA Alexandra Cabot standing there.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I got a call from Warner. The girls name is Isabelle Evans. The woman who was found dead in the apartment was her adoptive mother Teresa Evans. She had been adopted by her and her adoptive father Joey Evans. But guess who her real father is?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know," replied Olivia, "Who?"

"A certain Lucas Scott."

Olivia was shocked. She had not expected that. She turned and looked through the glass at Cody who sat at the table nervously fidgeting.

"Cody's her brother?" asked Olivia.

"Yes. They're twins," explained Elliot.

Olivia looked curiously at Elliot. She didn't understand how Lucas Scott could keep one child and not the other.

"Why would he only keep his son?" Alex asked before Olivia could.

Elliot shrugged.

"Let's go talk to him," suggested Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia left the room and walked down the hall to the interrogation room Lucas Scott was in.

"Sorry we took so long Mr. Scott," apologized Olivia.

"That's alright. You can call me Lucas," Lucas told them, "Is my son Cody alright?"

"He's fine. We just have to ask you a few questions," explained Elliot.

Lucas nodded. Olivia and Elliot sat down in chairs across from Lucas.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked.

"My son and I were just coming back to pick up a few things before we went to meet my wife, Brooke, for dinner. My son went ahead of me to open the door. He was hungry and wanted to get what we needed so we could go to the restaurant sooner. I was taking my time walking down the hall because I knew it would annoy him and I was just playing with him. The next thing I knew my son was screaming for me. I ran as fast I could the rest of the way. When I got there I found the girl lying on the ground and my son was freaking out. That's when I called for help," explained Lucas.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances before looking back at Lucas. In that short glance they silently told each other what to do next. Lucas was unsure of what he did or what they were going to do.

"I don't mean to be blunt here, but do you have a daughter?" Elliot asked.

The question caught Lucas off guard. This was one thing he did not expect. Than he realized why they would be asking that. The color drained from his face and he let a small squeak of fear.

"Was that my daughter?" Lucas managed to get out after a moment of silence.

"I'm afraid so, Lucas," replied Olivia.

Lucas gripped the edges of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh my gosh," Lucas gasped.

He could hardly believe what he had just heard. He had finally found his daughter and some evil monster had beaten the life out of her.

"We just have to ask you a few more questions," Elliot told him.

Lucas nodded numbly.

"Anything," Lucas mumbled.

"Why did you and your wife only keep Cody and not your daughter Isabelle?" Olivia asked.

Lucas sighed and searched for the right words on how he was going to answer her question.

"My wife Brooke isn't the mother of my children," replied Lucas.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged confused glances. Upon seeing their confused looks Lucas went on to explain everything. About how he had done a stupid thing his junior year and how a year and three months later Nikki, the mother of his children, left Cody on his front door with a note. He explained how some time later when he was getting his life back together Nikki showed up and told her about Isabelle. He told them how he tried to get Isabelle back but no one would believe him when he said that Nikki forged his signature that gave up his parental rights. The thought that since he had one of them that he knew about the other.

"Now if you don't have anymore questions I need to be with my kids right now," Lucas said when he was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so it took like a million years to get this chapter out. I've been so busy with school (Junior year is like hard), and some issues that I've had to deal with in my life. So I'm so sorry it took lie a million years to get this to you. I hope that I didn't lose any readers in the long wait. Oh and Thanks Janine for giving me the inspiration to finish it just now and put it up.

A/N 2: Thanks to Tardychick, Broodyandcheery, chiciaespanola, and clemsontigerschic for reviewing.

Tardychick- SVU is the best show. My favorite characters are Olivia, Alex, and Finn. Alex is like my idol.

Chapter Five

Brooke burst through the doors of the precinct. She spotted Cody sitting beside a desk drinking some Pepsi out of a can. Brooke rushed over to her son and when Cody saw her he leaped out of his seat running over to her. Brooke enveloped him in her arms and allowed him to cry. Two detectives approached her soon after.

"My names Detective John Munch and this is my partner Odafin Tutuola," Munch explained, "You must be Cody's mother."

Brooke nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Brooke asked, "Cody didn't tell me much on the phone."

Munch waved over Alex Cabot. Cody had been hanging with them so they thought Brooke could talk to the resident ADA and she could tell her what was going on. Alex walked over to them and after a quick introduction Brooke went into the same interrogation room Cody had been in before so they could talk in private.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked once they were safely inside the room and the door had been closed behind them.

Alex motioned for Brooke to take a seat and she took a seat across from her. Brooke fidgeted with her hands while she waited for Alex to continue. Alex thought of the best way to tell Brooke what happened.

"This evening Cody and Lucas found the body of young girl who had been beaten. We found out that her adoptive Father had beaten her after he had killed her Mother. Recently we found out that the girls name is Isabelle Evans. After we found this out we found out that Isabelle is Cody's twin," Alex explained.

The color in Brooke's face drained until it was white as a ghost. She gripped the edges of the table so hard that her fingers turned a different color. Alex gave her some time to absorb the information given to her. It seemed to Alex that Brooke had taken the role of Mother with Cody after his real Mother had left. She even knew that Cody knew Brooke wasn't his real Mother, but yet he still saw as his Mother because she was all he knew. She, without a doubt knew, if given the chance to know his real Mother would say no because of everything Brooke had done for them.

"I need to leave and bring Cody to see his sister," Brooke said after what seemed like an eternity of silence to her.

Alex nodded. Brooke followed Alex out of the room. Cody sensed her sadness when they had come over to them. He pulled his Mother into a hug and after a moment they broke apart.

"Can we go see her now Mommy?" Cody asked.

Brooke couldn't say no. Cody had stopped calling her Mommy when he had turned nine, but he still called her that whenever he was in an emotional state like now. Brooke nodded.

"We can go now," replied Brooke.

"What about Daddy?" Cody asked.

Just as the question had been spoken Lucas walked out the door with Olivia and Elliot. Lucas immediately went over to his son and wife. He pulled them both into a hug and tightened his hold on them. He didn't know what he would do if he lost either one of them. He also prayed to God that he wouldn't lose his daughter too. They walked out of there as a family about to reunite with the lost daughter and sister that should have been there. But because of Nikki she had never been given that chance. It took them five minutes to get to the hospital and seven minutes to find that she was out of surgery and in her room. They went upstairs the room after explaining the situation and gathered around the bed.

4 hrs later…

Lucas and Brooke were asleep in their chairs on one side of the bed. Brooke's head leaned on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas's shoulder rested on her head. Lucas's arm wrapped around Brooke's waist protectively. On the other side of the room Cody sat wide-awake. He held Isabelle's good arm in his hands and he watched her sleep in her dreamless state.

"Please be okay," Cody whispered.

Lucas woke up suddenly causing Brooke to wake with a start too. Lucas looked across at his son with concern.

"Are you okay Cody?" Lucas whispered.

Cody nodded.

"Your Mom and I are going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" Lucas asked.

Cody shook his head. He watched his parents leave before he turned his attention back to Isabelle. While he sat watching her he decided that he would call her Bella so she wouldn't be reminded of everything that had happened to her. Just as he congratulated himself for his great idea her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were filled with panic and fear.

"It's okay," Cody said softly trying to calm her down.

He looked into her eyes and knew right away that she was his sister. He had been waiting for so long to meet her and get to know her. He had planned what he was going to ask her for so long, but now sitting in the same room he had no idea what to say. She seemed to calm down and he was able to move to sit on the edge of the bed. He explained who he was and who she was. He had expected her not to believe him. But instead she let him pull her into a hug.

"I sort of knew I wasn't their daughter," Isabelle said.

"Well now you have me Bella," Cody told her, "And I'm not losing you ever again."

A few minutes later they were both asleep. Brooke came back a couple minutes later, coffee in hand, with Lucas.

"Our children together at last," whispered Lucas.

Brooke smiled over at Lucas. She could tell that things were going to look up from than on out.


End file.
